


Invader's Prize

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU-No Lions, Alpha Hunk, Alpha Lotor, Alpha Zarkon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Haggar, Biting, Bondage, Bonding, Branding, Chains, Dark, Depressed Lance, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith, Lance needs help, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Keith, Omega Lance, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lotor, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Training, alpha shiro, beta pidge, possessive shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Lance thought he had a good life, being the favorite of the Alpha King Shiro. He knew he was sold to be a palace Omega concubine, but had won favor with the King. Nor did he care that he made Queen Omega Keith angry. His life does seem perfect, until one day it all comes crashes down. A new invader comes and takes over, and with the invasion, Prince Lotor takes Lance as his prisoner and his new bond mate. Lance must keep his wits about him if he wants to stay strong for Shiro to come rescue him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new one, and yes the other's will be updated. I am actually working on them right now, this story just kept buzzing around. Enjoy and please heed the tags. If you don't like anything tagged then don't read.

Lance looked out over the town below, and was thankful every day for the view. He was living in a palace, under the protection of the Alpha King Shiro, and that he had a home. He didn’t like to think about what his life would be like if he was still living in the town below as a street Omega. Though he had to admit, he would rather be the bond mate of the Alpha King, but that was another Omega, one named Keith for political peace. Not that Lance minded, he was the King’s favorite castle Omega and though no bond was allowed, Lance loved knowing he was the King’s favorite. Of course, that did not sit well with Queen Omega Keith, for he saw how his bond mate showed favoritism towards Lance, and how it made his blood boil. Lance smiled knowing that he made a royal Omega jealous. Lance subconsciously touched the blue leather collar around his throat, protection Shiro called it, to make sure that none formed a bond with him, and it made him smile. He continued to stare out at the town below and wrapped his arms around his body, feeling the silk blue fabric hugging his body and making him smile. “This is better than being a whore in the town, or even here in the palace.” Lance silently whispered. He hated his family, at first, for selling him to the palace, but learned to forgive them once he got protection from the King. The sound of his chamber door opening brought him out of his thoughts, and looking at the door.

            “The King wishes to see you.” Hunk spoke.

            Lance simply moved off the wall and proceeded to the door, but the look he got from the Alpha guard made him break out in goosebumps. “Is there something else besides the King wanting to see me?”

            Hunk reached out and touched the collar, letting out a low sigh. “If only you were just a common Omega palace whore, not under King Shiro’s protection.”

            He quickly jumped away and slapped the hand as well, simply out of reaction. Lance let out a low warning growl, but stopped as Hunk returned the growl. Though he may be the King’s favorite, he still needed to respect the other Alpha’s that served the Alpha King. “I am King Shiro’s property, you have no right to touch me.”

            “You were sold to the palace to be used as a palace whore, not to have the protection of the King.” Hunk hissed out. He usually got along with Lance, but being near his rut was not helping matters. “And you are not his bond mate, being his favorite can only get you so far.”

            Lance bit back the remark he wanted to say, for he knew that Hunk was right. So he took a deep breath and walked out the door, not needing to be guided for he knew exactly where to go. As usual for him, the walk to the Alpha King’s chamber was uncomfortable. All the Alpha’s that served in the palace always watched him, eyeing him, waiting for the day that Shiro no longer favored him. It also didn’t help that clothes he had to wear revealed a lot of skin, and that he was close to his next heat. Yet, he couldn’t care, he held Shrio’s favor, and he could see how the other palace Omega’s were treated and he thanked his lucky stars. _Wonder what Shiro wants from me? I’m not due to go into heat for at least four more days._ He continued to walk towards Shiro’s chambers with his head held high, ignoring the whistles and the cat calls coming from the Alpha’s that guarded the palace. _Don’t say anything, you’re not Shiro’s bond mate. All it would take is saying something stupid and I get punished._

            After what felt like a lifetime of walking, Lance finally stopped in front of two huge golden doors and took a deep breath. Lance raised his fist and knocked three times and waited. _Please don’t tell me that he’s going to make the announcement that anyone can have me now._ Lance shivered at the thought, and quickly brought his arms around his chest. _There’s no way Shiro would say that._ He looked just as the two doors swung opened and he entered the chambers. The smell of the Alpha was driving him crazy and it settled his nerves. Shiro’s smell smelt like a cool autumn breeze and river rapids that Shiro took him to once. Lance continued his journey into the room and stopped when he saw Shiro staring out the window. He quickly fell to his knees and placed his hands, palms up, on his thighs and bowed his head. A small smile fell on his face as he felt comfortable in Shiro’s chamber’s. “I was told that you wanted to see me, Alpha King Shiro.” He kept his eyes down as he listened to Shiro’s feet moving towards him. A moan escaped Lance’s lips as he felt Shiro’s fingers under his chin and slowly lift his head.

            “My precious Lance.” Shiro spoke. “Why couldn’t you be my bond mate.” He gently ran his hand through Lance’s hair, and taking a deep whiff of the Omega’s scent. “You are so beautiful and my personal Omega. Shame that I can’t bond with you though.” He slowly stood, bring Lance with him and guided the Omega over to the bed. Shiro gently sat the both down and ran his hand over Lance’s face. “I want to have some fun with you before Keith’s heat starts. Then I must be with him during that time frame, and hopefully avoid him carrying my pups. I want that to be you, my beautiful Lance.” Shiro leaned in and gave Lance a deep kiss, all the while laying them both gently down. “How about it my pet? Can you produce slick for me?”

            All it took was Shiro’s voice, and Lance could feel his body start to produce slick. He felt the Alpha’s hands to explore his body, and he didn’t put up a struggle. Lance melted into the touch, loving every minute off it, and even moaned out when he felt Shiro’s finger’s hook under his waist line. His body was already anticipating what Shiro was going to do, and Lance loved it. “Alpha, please.” He was rewarded by his hips rising and Shiro slowly removing his blue skirt. A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt two of Shiro’s fingers enter his hole and start to move around. “Stop teasing me! Please, your knot!”

            “My pretty Omega.” Shiro whispered out. He continued to tease at Lance’s hole, listened to the Omega whimper and moan out. “Look at how you fall apart under the slightest touch to your hole. And such a generous amount of slick as well, how badly do you want my knot?”

            “Please! Alpha! I want the knot!” Lance yelled. He could feel his body caving to the Alpha, and he spread his legs out more. This was the only part he hated, he hated how the Alpha teased him, knowing that he wanted the knot. Lance could feel that he was panting already, and all Shiro had done so far was use his fingers. “Alpha! Please I want your knot!” He cried out when he felt Shiro’s fingers leave his hole, and he was panting heavily.

            “Such a mess already, and we haven’t even started the fun.” Shiro teased out. He removed his pants, letting his hard cock spring free, and getting between Lances legs. “That’s right my blue angel Omega, fall apart for me.” Shiro lined his cock up with Lance’s dripping wet hole. In one thrust, he was half way in the Omega’s hole, and loving the sound of Lance’s moaning as well.

            Lance loved having the Alpha’s cock filling his hole, and loved that it was Shiro’s. He began to move his hips, helping Shiro fill him. Soon he could feel that Shiro’s cock was all the way in, and Lance was enjoying every moment of it. He wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro’s body, moving his hips in time with Shiro’s thrusts. “Alpha!” Lance loved the way his body was feelings as he felt the Alpha move in and out of him. He wished that they could stay like this, stay with Shiro, but after a while it was he felt the knot inflate, and felt Shiro’s release start to fill him. His limps felt weak as he loosened his grip on the Alpha and let his arms and legs unwrap from around the Alpha. Lance felt the darkness start to take him as he let his tired body fall asleep. His only wish was that he could remain by Shiro’s side forever, but that was not to be.   

            All he dreamed about was what his life could be like if Shiro would just bond to him. How happy they could be and there would be no Keith. Lance was enjoying his dream, and he could feel his body producing slick from the dream. Then a loud noise had him slowly waking and all he could hear was people yelling and he heard footsteps. Lance felt his adrenaline kick as he threw his covers off and ran towards the window. He looked down at the town and that there was fire and smoke rising. “What is going on?” Lance whispered. He slowly backed away, feeling his eyes go wide with shock. “No way, Shiro would have the guards come get me.” He quickly turned towards the doors, and before he could blink, he watched as they were smashed opened and guards came rushing in. Lance thought that they were coming to save him, but then he realized something, they were not guards of the palace.

            Lance had no time to react as the enemy guards grabbed him by his arms, and forced restraints around his wrists. He opened his mouth to protest, to try and shout for help, but the guards were faster as they forced a gag into his mouth. _Where’s Shiro?_ Lance yelled in his mind. He knew that if the palace was under attack, then Shiro would send a royal guard escort to get him. And yet, there had been guard sent to save him and now he was a prisoner dragged off to who knew where. He also felt his face going red for he felt the slick running down his legs from his dream. Lance didn’t fight as he was dragged through the palace, forcing his eyes to avoid the dead bodies, and trying to drown out the yells of those dying. He hated the hands that had a hold of him, and he did try to yank himself free a few times, only to be rewarded with the grips tightening around his arms and continuing to force him to walk forward. _Where are, they taking me?_ When he did force his eyes to look up, he recognized the area and knew that they were heading to the throne room. His face felt wet, and he felt himself crying, and he quickly wiped his face on his shoulder as he was forced into the throne room. The floor met his knees and Lance felt his head being forced up. Lance felt his eyes go wide with shock as he realized that another Alpha was sitting on Shiro’s throne. _Who the hell is that? What the hell is going on?_

            “What is that you bring before me?” The stranger sitting on Shiro’s throne asked. “Sendak, tell me now?”

            “It appears to be another palace Omega whore Prince Lotor.” Sendak replied. “What shall we do with it?” He tightened his grip on Lance’s head, and kept the Omega looking up at Prince Lotor.

            Lance watched as the one called Prince Lotor stood and approached him. He could feel his heart beginning to race as he tried to free himself from the grip of his captors. All he was rewarded with was their grip tightening on him. Lance tried to fight, but immediately froze when he saw that Lotor had knife and was approaching him. He kept his body still as he felt the knife slip under the blue collar and in one quick movement, felt the collar being cut off. His skinned crawled as he felt Lotor rub over his scent glandes. _Please don’t touch me! Don’t say what I think you’re thinking!_ Lance furiously thought.

            “No bond.” Price Lotor mused out. He ran his fingers lightly over Lance’s face, feeling the how the Omega trembled. Lotor also smiled as he listened to the Omega whimper out. “He is a pretty one. I found my bond mate.” Lotor slipped his fingers under the gag, and loosened it so that he could pull it out of the Omega’s mouth. “Lay him down.”

            “No, please.” Lace whispered out, but he was not as strong as his captors. He couldn’t fight as he was forced to lay on his stomach, and he felt his face go red. His clothing was soaked with his slick, and his face went completely red as he listened to Lotor laugh. The sound of the fabric ripping had Lance struggling against the ones holding him, but all it resulted in was their grip tightening on him. “Stop, I belong to Alpha King Shiro.” Lance didn’t care that he was crying or begging, he had to try and stop whatever was going to happen.

            Prince Lotor smiled. “Look at this, all wet.” He forced two fingers into the wet hole, and smiled as he listened to the Omega cry out. “He’s perfect to be my bond mate. Haggar!” Lotor turned towards the entrance to the chamber and watched as an old woman entered the room.

            “Yes, Prince Lotor?” Haggar asked. She bowed to her prince, and then walked closer. “What is that common Omega doing laying on the ground?”

            “This is going to be my bond mate.” Lotor firmly stated. “I want him cleaned up, dressed in the traditional outfit and the ceremony shall be performed tonight.”

            Lance stopped his crying as he listened to what was just being said. The one thing he didn’t want to happen was happening. “No, please! I belong to Alpha King Shiro!” He knew that his pleas fell on deaf ears, but he needed to try all the same.

            “Are you sure you want this one?” Haggar asked. “There are plenty more Omega’s here in the palace, and some that have more royal blood in their system.”

            “I want this one.” Lotor hissed out. “Are you questioning your leader?”

            “No Price Lotor.” Haggar replied. She turned to face the guards. “Sendak, you and your men bring the Omega to the cleaning chambers. The druids and I will get him ready for the tonight.”

            “Before you go, I want to know your name Omega.” Lotor hissed out. “You are going to be my bond mate, so I would like to know your name.” He watched as the Omega was forced to stand, and watched as the torn material fell from his hips. Lotor smiled as he saw how beautiful the Omega looked naked from the waist down.

            Lance didn’t want to say anything, but the grip on his arms tightened and a hand in his hair forced his head up. He needed to play this smart if he wanted to get back to Shiro. “My name is Lance.” He felt a whimper escape his mouth as he was pulled away, and all he hoped was that Shiro would realize that he was left behind and come to rescue him. Lance hoped that it was soon, for he did not want to forced into a bond with Prince Lotor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding ceremony starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the update! I'm trying to update the stories as best I can, but that may be more difficult in the coming days because of Hurricane Irma. Thanks everyone for your patience.

The water was ice cold as he felt another bucket being poured over him. Lance brought his arms over his body and hugged himself, trying to hold back the tears. Everything that he had enjoyed the day before was now taken from him, and he didn’t know where Shiro was. The flower petals floated around his body and he watched as another bucket was scooped up and poured over him. In just a few hours he would be forced into a bond he did not want, and just thinking about the day before, he could not fight the tears. _How could this happen?_ Lance thought. His body flinched as he felt hands start to work oils and shampoos over his body. The smell was that of lavender and rose, and it affirmed in his mind that those were saved for Omega’s that were going to be bonded. A small whimper escaped his mouth, and he hugged his arms closer to his chest.

            “Stop the whimpering Omega.” Haggar sternly spoke. “Consider this a great honor. Out all the Omega’s that Prince Lotor could choose to make his, he chose you. Though I have no idea why. You look as common as the Omega’s in the town below.”

            Lance shuddered at hearing that. He may have been sold off to the palace by his family, but it did not mean he didn’t care still about them. It also didn’t mean he did not care about those in the town below. _How many have died in this invasion? Is Shiro dead? Is that why he hasn’t come for me?_ As the hands continued to rub the different oils and shampoos over his body, his body kept on shivering. “W…why?” He whimpered out when more water was poured over him, and then more oils and soaps were applied to his body. Lance watched as Haggar paced back and forth as the Beta washers continued to scrub his body.

            “Why not?” Haggar spoke. She stopped and turned to face Lance. “If not you, then he would have no reason to spare you or this town. And you would be taken and used by the Alpha’s of Prince Lotor’s guard. If you were lucky enough not to be killed by one of those Alphas, then you would be brought back to the homeland and used merely for breeding and a good time. So, as I said earlier, consider this an honor and look at all the people you are keeping alive.”

            That didn’t make Lance feel any better, in fact it made him feel worse. All he could picture now was disappointing Lotor, and the town suffered for it. He couldn’t fight the power as he was forced to sit in the tub. The hands were exploring all over his body, rubbing the different oils and soaps in his body, and he couldn’t fight it. Lance didn’t fight as he felt the hands turning him around so that they could scrub his back and hole area. He dug his finger nails into his palm as a way to concentrate on something else. _Please, let Shiro be alive and please let him come and save me._ Lance thought. A yelp escaped his mouth as he was forced to stand and pulled out of the tub. His body was shaking uncontrollable, and he just shook as the water slowly dripped off his body.

            “It looks better now that it has been cleaned.” Haggar spoke. “You Beta’s leave now. The Druids and I will finish getting the Omega ready for the bonding ceremony tonight.” She waited for the Beta’s to leave, and once they were gone, she summoned in her druids and walked towards Lance. “I still do not understand what Prince Lotor sees in you, but we will make sure that this ceremony goes smoothly. You will be his Omega by the end of the night.”

            Lance stepped back, everything in him screaming to run, and with how well he knew the palace, he believed he could get away. Yet as Haggar and the Druids approached him, he knew that he could not run. He stood there, shivering and waiting as the invaders came closer to him. _Why is this happening to me?_ Lance silently thought. He felt the tears run down his face, and he yelped out when he felt the hands touch him. “Don’t touch me, I belong to Alpha King Shiro.” He pulled at the hands that had him, and was rewarded by being forced to his knees. He felt a hand in his hair, forcing him to look up at Haggar. Lance realized that his act of defiance was a very impulsive, stupid decision. “I’m sorry.”

            Haggar reached down and grabbed his face, causing him to whimper out. “That streak of defiance will stop. Prince Lotor will not put up with it for long. If you wish to avoid pain, then I suggest you become a submissive Omega and do everything that Prince Lotor tells you.” She released Lance’s face and looked at her fellow druids. “Now let us get back on task to prepare this Omega for the ceremony tonight. It is only a few more hours until night, and Prince Lotor wants him ready.”

            Once the hand released his hair, he kept his head bowed, showing a sign of submission. The last thing that Lance wanted was to give the invaders a reason to hurt him. His submission was rewarded by the Druids picking him off the ground and started to walk him to another area. Lance couldn’t stop the shivers that were going through his body, just thinking about how the other day he was just with Shiro, happy and carefree think about his former life. It was perfect, it was what made him happy, and now all that was going to be taken from him. He couldn’t brace himself as he was forced into another room. It was one he recognized, for it was the room where he was first fitted for his blue concubine outfit, and where he caught the eye of the King. Now he was being forced here and he knew that it was to be fitted into a dress meant for bonding. Lance felt his naked body breaking out into goosebumps. “Why are we here?” The hit to his face was quick and hard, and had him falling on the ground. He had no idea what he had done wrong, and he placed his hands over the mark forming. Lance had never been struck before and he felt the tears fall faster down his face.

            “Omega’s must learn their place and not speak.” Haggar hissed out. “Do we have what is needed to cover the mark?”

            “Yes Haggar.” One of the Druids responded. “We can alter the face makeup to hide the mark. Of course, Prince Lotor will have to be informed that his new bond mate already has a mark on his face.”

            “I will take care of that.” Haggar responded. “Now let’s stand the Omega up and start getting him ready for his bonding to Prince Lotor.”

            Lance just laid there on the ground, in shock. He had never been struck before, nor had anyone in the palace ever dared to lay a hand on him. His face was stinging and he could feel it pulsing under his hand. _Why did I do?_ Lance thought. Before he knew it, his body was being lifted off the ground and he was being dragged to another part of the room. All the fight in him was gone and he made his body go slack. Lance didn’t dare move as the druids worked to position his body, and just stayed in the position they had him in. His arms were pulled out to shoulder length and his legs spread out as well. All Lance wanted to do was make up from this nightmare he was having and wake up in Shiro’s arms. _This just can’t be real. This has to be a nightmare._ His eyes wandered the room, trying to see what they were going to dress him in.

            “He’s not a virgin Omega Haggar, what are we supposed to dress him in?” One of the druids asked. “The traditional color is white, but he’s a concubine, no way he’s a virgin.”

            “I have a perfect elixir for that.” Haggar spoke. She held up a vile, and the strange purple elixir caused Lance to whimper out. “It will change his body and hole to be one of a virgin Omega.” She walked in front of the Omega and held the vile up. “Now be a good Omega and open your mouth. There are consequences should you misbehave and cause us to inform your future Alpha about your bad behavior.”  

            A small whimper escaped Lance’s mouth, but he didn’t want to argue. Slowly he opened his mouth, and when he felt the liquid pass his lips did he start to swallow. The taste was disgusting and the moment the liquid hit his tongue, he felt like he was going to get sick. Yet Lance held it back, not wanting to be punished for it. _What did she mean change?_ When the liquid was gone, Lance was relieved, for he didn’t think that he could swallow anymore. Before he knew it, he was done on his knees, doubling over in pain. He didn’t understand what was going on, and he wondered if he was entering his heat earlier. _There’s no way, I can’t enter my heat early!_ Lance screamed in his head.

            After what felt like an eternity to him, the feeling finally subsided and he was panting heavily. Lance didn’t understand what had just happened to him, and he whimpered out when he felt hands grabbing him, forcing him to stand. _What the hell was that?_ Lance thought. He felt different, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. _Does it have something to do with what that woman said?_ There was a slight pain coming from his hole, but he tried to ignore it. Lance just stood there, trying to fight the new wave of tears that wanted to flow down his face.

            “It worked.” Haggar laughed out. “The Omega is back to a virgin state. Prince Lotor will be more than pleased to know that he will be the first one to take the new virgin Omega.” She began to walk towards the door. “Finish getting him ready for the ceremony while I inform Prince Lotor of the good news.”

            Her voice echoed in his head, echoed how he was a virgin again, and it took everything in him from going into a panic attack. Lance couldn’t believe it, just couldn’t believe that that strange liquid had made him a virgin once again. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Lance thought. He was wondering if he was being punished for making the Omega Queen Keith jealous. A small whimper escaped his mouth as he felt hands rearranging his body, and he watched as a tape measure was used. Lance never thought he would be bonded, but now here he was, being measured for a bonding dress.

            “What color should we use?” One of the druids asked. She continued to take Lance’s measurements.

            “Prince Lotor liked him in the blue outfit he had.” Another druid responded. “I think if we mix in blue with the traditional white, we can present Prince Lotor with the most stunning Omega bond mate to be.”

            “Agreed.” All the druids said. They grabbed the fabric and set to work.

            Lance just stood still, not moving, and showing that he was not a threat to the druids as they worked. He moved when they instructed him to move, and did exactly what they said. After what felt like forever to him, he was finally looking at himself in a mirror and he couldn’t believe it. His reflection showed that of an Omega in a blue and white silk dress, his shoes were a bright blue with heels, and the veil was a light blue with white weaved in it. His hair had been curled up, exposing his scent glandes on the back of his neck. Lance’s reflection showed that of an Omega getting ready to be bonded, and he hated it. The last thing Lance wanted was to be bonded to some conquer from a strange land as some prize, but he knew he had to or else people he cared for would die. _Shiro, if you’re out there, can you please hurry up and save me._ He hoped his silently plea was heard, as he turned when he heard the door opening.

            “You finally look like a proper Omega to be bonded.” Haggar spoke as she entered the room. “Prince Lotor shall be very pleased. He is already excited that your hole is once again a virgin hole. The prince looks forward to your ceremonial bond night after the official ceremony to declare your bond is going to happen. Now let’s get going.” She reached out and started to pull Lance along.

            Lance bit his lip to keep from crying as he was dragged along, keeping his eyes down on the ground. He didn’t want to fight anyone or cause any problems, for he was in a situation that he could not control. Lance could also hear how the invading forces were whispering about him as Haggar dragged him along. In the time, it had taken to get him ready for a ceremony he did not want to happen, bodies had been cleared away and the Omega’s he knew had taken somewhere as well. Lance scanned the hallways that he once loved walking down, hating that each step was bringing him closer to a bond he did not want. _Please, let someone step in and stop this._ Yet in his heart, Lance knew that was not going to happen. Lance knew that after they took the last right, that through the doors at the end of the hallway was the ceremony hall, and through those doors, his life was going to change.

            As he was forced through the doors, he looked around the room and saw that in a few hours it had been decorated for a bonding ceremony. Though he did not recognize anything, and knew that all the flags and symbols were that of the Alpha that was forcing him into this bond. Lance forced his eyes to the center of the room and saw that the Alpha that was forcing him to bond was standing there with a huge smile on his face. The smile and the Alpha sent shivers down his spine as music started to play, and Haggar was pulling him towards the Alpha. Everything in him was screaming to run, but he couldn’t fight as he was pulled towards the Alpha standing in the center of the room. Lance felt his heart pounding in his chest as he was forced to stand directly in front of the Alpha. He kept his eyes and head down, showing that he was not a threat to the Alpha. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Haggar stood to his left. Lance continued to stare out the corner of his eyes and saw that the room had become packed and he wondered where all these people came from.

            “Ladies and gentlemen!” Haggar started to speak. “Today is a most joyous occasion, as our wonderful prince, Prince Lotor, is finally bonding.” She paused so that those in the audience could show their respect by bowing and then quickly clapping. “On this day, not only did our armies conquer this town, but our Prince Lotor found a bond mate and a new home. Once Prince Lotor and the Omega bond, this town will now belong to Prince Lotor.” She paused once again as the audience clapped once again. “Now if no one here objects to this bonding,” her eyes scanned the room, and no one raised a hand. “then we shall proceed. Prince Lotor, do you take this Omega to be your bond mate? That once the bond is complete, you will carry out your sacred duty as the Prince and start breeding the Omega?”

            Prince Lotor smiled. “I do take this beautiful creature of an Omega as my bond mate. And that once we are bonding, I will start to breed him to continue my blood line.”

            “Very well spoken Prince Lotor.” Haggar replied. “Now Omega, lean your neck down. Expose your scent glandes to him and let the bond process start. And after the ceremony you will let your Alpha take you and knot you.”

            Lance wanted to object, to scream at the top of his voice that he did not belong to Lotor, and that he belonged to Alpha King Shiro. Yet his survival instincts were taking over and he bent down further, exposing the glandes to the Alpha, showing that he was ready for the bond. He bit his lip, trying to anticipate the pain that he was going to be in, but instead his body shivered as he felt the rough tongue of Lotor lick the area. A small whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Lotor tease at the bond site, and Lance knew he was getting ready to bite. The sudden grab to his arms, and his body being pulled close to Lotor caught Lance off guard and a loud yelp escaped his mouth.

            “You look so beautiful.” Lotor whispered in Lance’s ear. He licked the ear, and smiled as he felt the Omega shutter. “I can’t wait to take that newly made virgin hole that Haggar suited you with. The final part of our bonding will be amazing.”

            The teeth came faster and hard and it shocked Lance. He couldn’t scream, nor could he breath as he felt Lotor’s teeth piercing his flesh. Lance never thought he would be bonded, and one have only one Alpha, but now all that was taken from him as he felt Lotor sink his teeth in a little deeper. He was wondering what kind of bond bite Prince Lotor was giving him, for he had heard of bonding ceremonies, but never did he think they mention an Alpha digging their teeth in so far. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to him, the teeth were removed and Lance could breathe properly. He hoped he had a few moments to relax, but those hopes were quickly dashed as Prince Lotor picked him up bridal style. Lance couldn’t fight as he was carried away to the bonding suite.  


End file.
